encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg:Encyclopedia wiki
Gebruik deze pagina om ontwerp en inhoud veranderingen aan de [[ |hoofdpagina]]' aan te raden. Voor algemene Wiki discussie, bezoek a.u.b. het 'Gebruikersportaal' of de 'Forums.' Interwiki Hello there, the wiki was linked to another 8 language wikis. Can someone add the following links in the main page? (I can only view the source): ca: en: es: fi: fr: it: pt: ro: Thanks. Cultura211 (overleg) 25 jan 2017 16:44 (UTC) :That's great! I will add them 'Niels20020 (talk) 27 jan 2017 12:18 (UTC) :: It looks like the French Wiki was closed, for some reason, so it can be removed from the list. Cultura211 (overleg) 28 mrt 2017 21:44 (UTC) :::Ok, I've removed the French link Niels20020 (talk) 30 mrt 2017 16:37 (UTC) Shared images Another thing: As the Wiki is interlinked with the other 7 Wikis, I think it would be very good to share the images between these wikis: w:Help:Shared images. For example I've translated the article Henk Koesveld in English - en:Henk Koesveld. If the image sharing would be activated, then the image link in the English article would work, without the need to upload it again on that Wiki. What do you people think? If you agree with this proposal, then please mention it here, and then, when I will place a request to share the images between the Wikis, the Wikia staff will approve it. Thanks! Cultura211 (overleg) 28 mrt 2017 22:06 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that would be a good idea! Btw, I don't really think you need a page of Henk Koesveld on the English wiki, because I don't think there is someone outside the Netherlands who knows him :D Niels20020 (talk) 30 mrt 2017 16:37 (UTC) :: Thanks for your answer! I don't think it really matters how many people know him outside his country. If he is important enough in his own country, then I think it's a good idea to have articles about him in other countries. The English article also serves as an example of a translated article. Cultura211 (overleg) 30 mrt 2017 19:53 (UTC) :::Well, I even think not many people in the Netherlands know him, but I don't care, the English page is fine to me Niels20020 (talk) 31 mrt 2017 19:57 (UTC) :::: I think these encyclopedias are very good for writing articles about people and things who are not famous enough for having an article at Wikipedia but who also have a minimum importance in their own countries. IMO, as long as someone writes a book, they deserve to be mentioned somewhere. Their works might have a bigger importance in the future, so it's better to make sure those people and things will not be completely forgotten. Cultura211 (overleg) 9 apr 2017 15:50 (UTC) I've contacted FANDOM… …for them to remove the interlanguage prefix for fr: for all seven (7) other wikis, including this one and the one I administer (Encyclopedia Wikia). Just to let you know, , . -- 5 feb 2018 09:55 (UTC) :That's completely fine, though I got to say that I'm no longer active on this wiki. I was the founder of it, but I think it's quite a useless concept. We've got Wikipedia and that's enough, we don't need some wikia that wants to be like Wikipedia. But if you like to edit on the Encyclopedia wiki, go ahead, do whatever you like :) Niels20020 (talk) 6 feb 2018 17:38 (UTC)